International Weapons
Due to the censorship of the German version of the game, Valve decided to port some weapons from Counter-Strike: Source into the game exclusively for German players to make up for the censorship. Though this is exclusive to those who own the German version of the game, anyone who plays with someone who owns the German version will encounter these weapons as well. Combat Knife The Combat Knife is a Slashing weapon, similar to the Katana or the Machete, but with a higher speed, around the same as the Tonfa. The biggest disadvertage is the combination of the speed and slashing, which can cause the screen to get covered with blood almost completely. Just like the Baseball Bat or the Chainsaw, this weapon is able to spawn in every campaign so far, through it's rare and not very common to find more than two in the whole campaign. H&K MP5 The MP5 is a SMG, able to spawn anywhere in the campaign - including the safe-rooms at the beginning of a campaign. It has a lower rate of fire than the normal SMGs in the game, but a slightly higher accurancy than the Submachine Gun while it's damage is the same as the Silenced Submachine Gun. SIG SG552 The SG552 is a fully automatic assault rifle, very similar to the Assault Rifle, but with a slower rate of fire. It also has a 2x scope, which significantly improves accuracy. The reload time is higher than the Assault Rifle, but still faster than the Combat Rifle. Steyr Scout The Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle, but in Left 4 Dead 2, the next shot can be fired before the breech is closed. The clip capacity, accuracy and damage are very similar to the Hunting Rifle, but the rate of fire is significantly lower and the player can carry 30 more rounds in reserve. In combination with a Laser Sight, this weapon has extremely high accuracy even while the Survivor is running with it. Accuracy International AWSM The AWSM is a bolt-action Sniper Rifle but unlike the other international weapons, there is no standard weapon that it matches functionally. It inflicts a high amount of damage per shot; only the Shotguns deal more per shot. However, it has a very low rate of fire and average accuracy while moving, making it relatively ineffective against a Horde, but it is useful for killing the weaker Special Infected from afar with one or two shots. Using it against the Witch or the Tank is not recommended due to its low rate of fire. Notes thumb|right|300px|This YouTube Video explains how to spawn the four secret weapons and how to make them actually cause damage. * These weapons WILL do damage if you complete the following routine: Go to the Main Menu. Make sure that the developer console is enabled under options, then keyboard/mouse. Hit the key marked ~ above your Tab key. In the developer console, type, without quotes “maps *”. This brings up a list of all the maps for the game. Type in the name of the map you want to play, c5m1_waterfront, for example but leave off the “.bsp” suffix. Start your map. You will most likely be playing as the character Coach. Hit the key marked ~ again (the one above your Tab key) and type in, without quotes, “sv_cheats 1”. To spawn the four weapons type, separately: Give rifle_sg552 (then click submit or hit enter) Give sniper_awp (then click submit or hit enter) Give sniper_scout (then click submit or hit enter) Give smg_mp5 (then click submit or hit enter). You have now spawned the four secret weapons into your current map. ''At this point: NONE of these guns will cause ANY damage. In order for these four guns to do any damage, you MUST respawn into the same map. Once you have respawned into the same map, ''you should be able to spawn/use the guns freely using the above commands and use them in the following levels. * Each international firearm lacks a model for the flashlight, but the flashlight's behavior is unchanged. * The Australian version does not have exclusive weapons, despite being censored as well. * Strangely, if a player is wielding one of these weapons, it will stay completely still while moving, this can be removed by shooting the weapon one time after each reload. * Even though it can use one, the AWSM has no Laser Sight in First Person when one gets added to it. Still, the effect take place. In Third Person, there will be a laser coming from weapon. Category:Weapons